


Undertale/Deltarune one-shots

by Manzana0618



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzana0618/pseuds/Manzana0618
Summary: Just random one shots from Deltarune/undertale.May feature crossovers or alternative universes.





	1. Chapter 1

When the King and Queen had lost Chara, the pain was unimaginable, but even then, they still had their son, Asriel with them.

That same night, they lost Asriel as well. The King could vividly remember the words his son spoke to him before his dust spread out over the garden of golden flowers. 

"I didn't want to fight them, dad. I ju- just..." 

Asgore and Toriel held their child, shushing him and assuring him that everything would be alright. 

The moment Asriel turned into dust, The Queen let out a heart-wrenching sob that was heard by the entire kingdom. Asgore could do nothing but hold his wife, struggling to keep his tears at bay.

The moment he declared that all humans must die after they fell to the underground. Toriel left the capital, in tears and disgusted by her husband's actions.

Despite that, however, her heart would always hold a soft spot for Asgore, even if she didn't want to admit it. 

Toriel did everything she could to keep the little children in the ruins with her, to prevent them from dying in the hands of the King. And every time she was told the same words...

"But I want to set you all free, mom."

"I'll do what it takes to set you all free."

"Kindness is enough, maybe the king will let me through if I show him kindness."

"We can't give up now! We have to persevere!"

"I promise I'll bring justice to the ones that disappeared before me. I won't let him get away with this!"

"I think that with a little patience, the king might actually let me past him! He won't kill me if I show him how patient I am!"

Every time one of them left, the Queen would let out a heart-wrenching sob, her cries echoing through the catacombs in the ruins. Even Flowey felt something tug at his roots, despite him being a soulless vessel.

That was until Frisk came along. 

Frisk wasn't like the other children. Frisk was determined, and seemed to possess a power that none of the other children had before they arrived. Which was why Toriel was reassured when the child spoke to her as she held them in her arms.

"Must stay determined."

Toriel watched them go, but instead of sobbing like she usually did, a single tear fell down her furry cheek. She sure hoped they were right about this. And she saw that they were right, after managing to get past Asgore and break the barrier.

Life on the surface was much different than it was many years ago, when she and Asgore were younger. Now, even though Asgore still walked by her side, Toriel still held sadness in her heart for what her husband had done to those poor children. 

The first thing she did upon the breaking of the barrier was give the children a proper burial, which gave Toriel and Asgore the closure they both needed.

It wasn't until one day, two years after being free, Toriel did something that Asgore never thought she would do. Taking his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze, and said a few words that brought tears to the King's eyes. "I forgive you." Asgore turned to her, and saw that she as well was crying. He pulled her close as they sat in Asgore's garden, crying for the children, and Asriel.

If Asriel was here, they wre both certain that he'd love this place.

It was quiet uptown.


	2. Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk sets up a kissing booth to get sans to finally admit his feelings.  
All seems to go well until Frisk kisses Papyrus.

That comedian.

Despite how good at making jokes he was, Sans wasn't exactly the best when it came to expressing emotions.

He sent mixed signals, which left Frisk feeling frustrated that she couldn't get anything out of him. Papyrus had tried his best to talk to his brother, which only resulted in sans telling the taller skeleton puns that quickly annoyed him into giving up, something papyrus usually never did.

That's how Frisk ended up setting up a kissing booth, with a huge sign that read "FIRST KISS FREE". Frisk was certain that both humans and monsters alike would want a kiss from the Princess. Being the adopted daughter of the Dreemurrs really increased frisk's popularity. Frisk half hoped that the kissing booth would get sans's attention. Papyrus was in on this as well, and even told frisk that he would use drastic measures if need be. Frisk knew what that implied, and could only imagine what it would be like if sans saw frisk kissing his brother.

It hadn't even been fifteen minutes since she set up a booth, and there was a large line in front of the booth. Papyrus stood near the end of the line, sending Frisk a thumbs up and a reassuring grin. 'Time to get to work', Frisk thought, smiling her charming and heart-breaking smile at everyone in line.

"First!" she called out, and a small, white dog approached her. Frisk giggled softly, gently kissing the dog's head and petting it. The dog barked happily, wagging its little white tail excitedly.

"Next!" A human male that Frisk recognized as someone she used to hang out with before she fell into the underground. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she winked at him, turning him into a blushing and stuttering mess.

"Next!" More dogs begging for affection. Frisk happily pet the dogs.

"Next!"Asriel, with a smirk on his face. Sighing, Frisk leaned in and kissed Asriel, smirking when she saw the blush on his furry face. She'd definitely tease him about it later. 

"Next!"A froggit, who immidiately blushed after she kissed it.

Many, many hours later, it was just Frisk and Papyrus at the booth. Frisk had never felt so exhausted from doing the one thing she was good at: flirting and kissing. Still, despite the exhaustion she felt, she had to admit that this was the most fun she'd had in a while. Frisk took a quick glance around the kissing booth, failing to notice the hooded figure hiding behind a tree.

"Well Paps...I guess we do need to take drastic measures after all..." Frisk looked up at Papyrus, and he grinned. "WELL HUMAN! I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT! LET US KISS!"  
Frisk put both of her hands around the taller skeleton's skull, and pressed her lips to his teeth, kissing him gently. When she pulled away, Papyrus was blushing a bright orange.  
Again, Frisk failed to notice the hooded figure, now standing in front of the tree, eye sockets hollow in shock, and face completely blue.

"Um Paps?" Frisk giggled. "You okay?" Papyrus cleared his throat and grinned. "I MUST SAY HUMAN, THAT WAS QUITE A NICE KISS. I WAS NEVER EXPECTING SOMETHING SO NICE. CAN... WE DO IT AGAIN?"

Frisk chuckled, bringing in the skeleton for another kiss, but was interrupted when she felt something grab at her soul, and hold her in midair in front of him. It was sans, and as she expected, his face was blue and his eyes were wide in shock. "kid...why would you do that? to my OWN brother?" Frisk giggled. "Don't tell me you're jealous, sansy~" she teased, winking at him. This only caused sans to blush even brighter. She noticed that he started to shake, presumably from all the energy he was using to hold her up with his blue magic.

Or was it something else?

Finally, sans sighed, and gently set Frisk in front of him, his eyes cast down as he spoke. "listen kid, i'm not great at uh, expressing how i feel around ya. an' i'm sorry if i frustrated you. paps told me how you were feeling, and i didn't know how to respond to it, but uh i...ahhh, why is this so hard?" The short skeleton had turned a bright blue, almost like a blueberry. The words he said didn't make any sense. Frisk walked over and placed her two hands on his shoulders, and almost immidiately, sans stopped shaking, but still couldn't bring himself to look up at Frisk.

"Sans, hey, it's alright. One step at a time. I've known you for such a long time, and it's not like you to get like this all of a sudden. Just please tell me, or I might go nuts and worry if you say nothing at all." Finally, sans mustered the strength to look up, and Frisk noticed that he had a faint blue glow in one of his eyes."listen kid, i really like ya. i jus' never knew how to express how i feel. it's just- i get the feeling that you're gonna reset again, and i don' wanna bring my hopes up for somethin' that might never happen-"

Frisk gently but firmly grabbed both sides of his skull, causing his eyes to go wide in shock and his cheeks to turn a bright blue.

"Sans. I'm not going to reset. Not now, not ever. I love...this timeline too much to ever think of going back before this all ever happened."

Sans sighed. "Kid I know bu-"

Frisk pulled his skull to her and kissed the skeleton on the teeth. When she pulled away, she noticed that his eyes were wide in shock, but had faint blue hearts instead of the usual white irises he had. "What will it take for you to believe me, you bonehead?" Frisk murmured as she held the skeleton close. "No more resets. And no more secrets between you and me, okay?" she smiled, pulling away to look up at sans.

Interlacing his bony fingers with hers, sans grinned, but it was genuine this time. "sounds great to me, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, some of these works will be edited a lot (probably) since they were written for wattpad. The formatting here is differnt, so I might add more 'fluff' to make the one-shot look less empty!


	3. My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven years after Frisk broke the barrier, everything seems to be okay.  
Until the doctor gives her the news that the magic from the barrier she broke will eventually cause her to die.

It had been eleven years since Frisk had broken the barrier, and two since she had married a certain lazy skeleton. Everything had been perfect up until this point. 

Little did sans know that Frisk was slowly succumbing to a rare illness, caused by the magic from the barrier. Since she and Asriel had been the ones to break it, it affected Frisk greatly. It wasn't monster magic that caused Frisk to become ill, but human magic. The kind of magic that had sealed the monsters underground. Frisk was dying as a result of her own kind's cruelty to the monsters. The doctors could do nothing but hope that Frisk would get better. 

They had told sans that the probability of Frisk getting better was slim to none, but they were hopeful, since Frisk was strong and determined. There had been rare cases in which humans do get better after being exposed to that kind of magic.

Frisk glanced at her sleeping husband,sighing softly. She gently caressed his face with her hand as she softly hummed their song. Sans was so worried about her. She admired the amount of strength he had shown ever since her diagnosis. According to Papyrus, Sans had broken down at home on the day that Frisk got her diagnosis. She felt bad for her skeletal husband. He was stronger than he thought he was. 

The days passed by, and Frisk only got weaker and weaker. A certain doctor specializing in magic poisoning had told Frisk about a treatment. It was still in the early stages of testing and trials, but if all turned out well, it would be a win-win situation for both herself and the doctor, so Frisk had agreed on the treatment. But if for whatever reason anything went wrong and Frisk died as a result, sans could end up with a large sum of money. Frisk agreed as soon as the offer was extended, but sans on the other hand, didn't seem to like the idea at all. He seemed to be wary of the doctor's intentions. For all he knew, the doctor would deliberately kill Frisk with the medicine he used. Eventually, after seeing that the doctor was genuinely trying to help Frisk, he reluctantly agreed, seeming nervous about the whole ordeal. 

Sans really hoped that Frisk would get better. Maybe it was his fault that Frisk was so sick and weak. 

Frisk assured sans that it wasn't his fault. He hadn't been there when the doctor explained that it was the barrier magic, and not the monster magic. After explaining that to him, sans seemed to be at ease, but still felt guilty about the entire thing. 

Suddenly, one day, something happened that sans could only describe as his worst nightmare. 

Frisk had seemed fine. The treatments were working, and with this last round, she'd be put in remission and would soon be declared cured from this illness. It had been a normal day for the young couple. Frisk had woken up to make breakfast for her husband and daughter, but suddenly collapsed as she cooked, sending her husband in a panic. The ambulances were called, and soon sans found himself in the hospital with his wife. Thankfully, Toriel had taken their child someplace else for the day, assuring sans that everything would be fine.

The doctors explained to sans that there were some complications with the treatment given to Frisk. Since the illness itself was in the late stages when she was diagnosed, the treatment could only do so much to help. Sans stood by his wife's bed, his face devoid of emotion as the doctors explained all this to him.

When the doctors left, a single tear rolled down the skeleton's eye as he held his wife's hand, gently caressing her face with his free hand. In between tears, he began to sing:

_"You are my sunshine,_

An image of Frisk asking him to dance appeared in his mind. He swayed along with Frisk as she giggled, her smile so wide it almost reached her golden eyes._  
_

_My only sunshine._

The day that they got married was the happiest of their life. Sans felt so happy he was sure he'd combust. She looked so radiant, so beautiful. So full of sunshine. _  
_

_You make me happy_

Even in sans's darkest days, Frisk always found a way to make him smile._  
_

_when skies are grey._

Frisk had been there for him through all of the ups and downs in their relationships. No matter what difficulty they faced, Frisk was always there, with her determination and gentle words._  
_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_

The skeleton watched as his wife slowly opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile, and closed her eyes again. As she began to drift away, sans tearfully finished the verse:

_"Please don't take..."_

Frisk's breathing slowed, until it stopped.

_"My sunshine..."_

Her heart eventually stopped too.

_"Away..."_

The heart monitor flat lined, and sans began to sob, his entire body shaking as he sobbed for his dear wife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some angst I wrote! It's different on my wattpad, but I got a different idea so I edited it to suit my idea better!  
(I'm also taking requests if anyone wants a specific one-shot!)

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a wattpad, but I figured that posting here was better!  
Catch me posting most of my one-shots here uwu


End file.
